


Curse the Air

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Free Verse, Other, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: Going through some stuff hahah





	Curse the Air

I’m rocking so I don’t know if I can do this right now   
Loft bed so high please carry me down   
Feel soft in your arms so safe and sound   
Mark my grave then sprawl me on the ground 

I check my vocabulary   
Im wobbling and I’m feeling free   
Is this all that you get for me   
Am i just a spare casualty 

I know you’re probably bored of me  
Please show this resent you breed  
Please curse the air each time you breathe   
I make and take my everything now I 

Don’t wanna hurt you   
Don’t think I deserve you   
I just make you suffer   
I just drag you under you’re sinking under But babe that’s my nature and you 

You are the wind beneath my wings  
You are the song that I sing   
You convince me you’re everything   
Now I just see you are deafening 

You’ve torn my heart out   
Dug a grave and singled it out   
Throw down worms and the dirt so now I   
See how you’re feeling feverish and now 

I try to make little things count   
Like how you’re sleeping far off, out  
And awake in your wake I’m in doubt   
How you could ever start to sort this out now 

Lay that bouquet by my grave dear child  
Don’t you listen to the voices now   
Don’t you listen and hear them all doubt   
How I turned all those fairy lights out

How their whimpering whispering sounds   
Down decades’ old hall’s and how   
They write it off mania prowl   
She was the predator and prey no doubt 

You tore my heart out, found my guts, marked a path   
You carve in my epitaph “always knew this one would never last”  
am i still in your beating chest   
Do I hold onto your longing breath 

Are you everything   
Filed under “bummer fling”  
If you think this is destiny   
Baby whatever will be will be


End file.
